


Our Band

by GayestOfTransBoys



Series: Shuffle fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consent, Dean is horny, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut, Song fic, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel, band au, drunk consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestOfTransBoys/pseuds/GayestOfTransBoys
Summary: Deans gotten a bit selfish as of late and doesn’t seem to care much for his band mates. So they decide to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Shuffle fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Our Band

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I would base a fic off of a random song from my playlist
> 
> I got “My Band” by D12
> 
> Did my best to base it off the song, snuck some lines in there too.
> 
> Sorry if it’s a bit ooc.
> 
> This is my first fic and my first smut

Dean stepped onto the stage. He waved out to the vast audience waiting for him as the lights above him gleamed and the crowd cheered out his name. It was always exhilarating to perform at a concert. The way the crowd yelled out his name like he was some kind of god, it was his favorite thing.

His band walked out behind him to lesser cheers, waving awkwardly to the masses. He wasn’t particularly close with any of them. Why would he be? They’re just coworkers. He wasn’t going to believe any of the bullshit other lead singers say. The only reason anyone has a background band is so they can make money. No other reason.

It’s not like he hates them. But his relationship with them is purely professional.

Everyone got in their positions for the performance. But Dean stayed at the edge of the stage longer than necessary. Why shouldn’t he? They love him.

Castiel, his bassist, walks up to him with a forced smile. He waves briefly at the crowd before hissing through his teeth that Dean needs to “get to his station.”

The man talks weird, but he’s a damn good player. As said man began to walk back to his place he gave dean an inpatient glare. Dean sighed, waved to the crowd one last time, and then waltzed up to his microphone with all the bravado of the super star he was. He gives a winning smile to the crowd and is greeted with even more enthusiastic applause.

“Who’s ready to have a great time tonight?” He drawls into the mic. As he leaned back from the small bend he had done to speak he was answered with shouts of “me” and for some strange reason calls of “yes” as well. He double checks to make sure his guitar was plugged into the amp, not necessary but it was a habit by now.

Soon they start up with one of their fan favorite songs, which is welcomed with loud applause from the onlookers. Dean once again leans into the mic to begin singing. And he does. But instead of hearing himself projected into the crowd, he hears his keyboardist singing into her mic that was supposed to be for back up singing. 

She was singing his part. And she was the one on speaker.

His mic had been turned off when the music started.

He does his best to simply continue his guitar playing like nothing is going on. Though, he does his best to communicate with his eyes to his band. 

Why are they acting like nothings happening?

—

Once a concert filled with awkward glances and guitar playing on his part, and abnormal normality on everyone else's part had ended, and they had all walked into the lounge, he confronted them.

Crossing his arms he glared at his seemingly unphased coworkers. “Are we not gonna talk about this?” He said only half asked, he knew the answer.

Kay looked up from their phone and said “Yes.”

Ok so maybe he didn’t know the answer.

“What is there to talk about?” the keyboardist shrugged “seems pretty straightforward to me.”

Dean began a glare at him but was interrupted but Castiel speaking up “I can explain,” he glanced around the room “that’s what we agreed on, correct?” The others nodded in affirmation and began to move out of the main room to god knows where.

Dean glared down at Castiel, he wasn’t too much taller than him, but there was a difference. He raised an eyebrow.

“We had agreed to teach you a lesson,” Castiel said simply “there isnot much else to it.” He continued to stare at Dean who didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“Why?” Was the only thing he could really think to ask.

“You were being selfish,” god why couldn’t this man answer beyond just the bare bones.

“I think I have a right to be selfish,”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t receive any consequences for it,” the two stared at each other for some time. Dean tsked, he didn’t know what else to say. “Have you learned your lesson?” Castiel tilted his head in the adorable way he does.

“Why you?” Dean blurts out, “you’re probably the worst person to explain something to anyone!” Castiel just stares at him for a bit.

“We had agreed that out of all of us, I had the closest relationship with you,” he says matter-of-factly.

“If you call a few discussions a close relationship,” Dean scoffed. What was the big deal? He was the star. They have no right to teach him a lesson. This is ridiculous.

Castiel just stares at him again. It’s like his eyes are looking straight into his soul, reading every microsecond of emotion that passes through his brain. They stare at each other for a while, eventually Dean looks away with a slight blush.

Dammit.

“Are you blushing?” Castiel asks. Why did he have to be so obvious, anyone could see Dean was not particularly willing to talk about it.

“Cause you’re staring at me like-“ Dean couldn’t think of a good work “like- that” he gestures vaguely around the room.

“What is” he squints “‘that’?”

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs and starts to make his way to his dressing room. “Whatever” he turns a corner whilst giving a lazy wave “see you later.”

—

Dean had decided to go to a local bar, most people there were too drunk to recognize him, especially now that he was in more casual clothes.

The bartender didn’t seem to know who he was, or at least they didn’t show they did, which was appreciated.

He usually loved the attention, but he was feeling off tonight. He told himself it was because of the embarrassment, but that explanation didn’t seem right. He stuck with it for sanity’s sake though. 

He took a swig from his beer. He was nowhere near lightweight and could handle quite a few drinks, but he was buzzed enough that he was struggling to remember the exact number of drinks he had had.

A man sits next to him. He doesn’t look up from his bottle, just takes another sip.

“Dean,” the man next to him knows his name. Is he a fan? Dean turns to look at the man. Nope, Castiel. Not a fan.

“Cas,” the nickname slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“‘Cas’?” He raised an eyebrow. Cas shook his head, Dean just scowled. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Dean stated “I’m jus’ buzzed”

Cas gave him a once over. “I doubt that.”

“Do you want to drink?” Dean asked in an unnecessarily obnoxious way “cause I can buy you a drink.”

“I’m sure you can,” Cas nodded

Dean squinted at him, trying to figure out if that meant yes or no. He decided on yes and called the bartender for a beer for Cas as well.

“‘Cas.’” Cas said again, like he had never gotten a nickname in his life.

The beer was placed in front of Cas who just stared at it. “Cmooonnnn” Dean grabbed the bottle and brought to to Cas’s mouth “drink.” It probably wasn’t a good idea to be shoving drinks in people’s faces, but he didn’t care at that point.

Cas grabbed the bottle and took a small sip, looked at the opening, then took a larger gulp. Dean smiled at Cas. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt proud of himself for getting Cas to drink something. 

—

After a few more drinks on both parts they were both officially drunk. Cas just blinked heavily as Dean rambled on about some strange string of thoughts running through his mind. The bar had become considerably less occupied at this point, and those who were still there were far from sober, Dean and Cas included.

“I gotta puke,” Dean mumbled and started to stagger to the dumpster behind the bar. He didn’t notice Cas following him until Cas stopped him from face planting into the peanut covered floor. Dean mumbled a thanks and let Cas assist him in his escapade of shuffling to the door.

Cas gave him some water to rinse out his mouth once he had finished emptying his stomach. He was much less drunk than Dean, but not exactly fully sober either.

“You’re a nice guy Cas,” Dean slurred and slung his arms over Cas’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes with a pleasant smile.

“Thank you,” Cas responded.

“I like you ya know,” Dean was going off again “I like you a lot.” He grinned in Cas’s face. Cas just stared at him, he didn’t really know how to respond to that. Dean tilted his head to the side and looked at Cas’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?” He giggled.

Cas started. That was the last thing he expected Dean to say, let alone begin to lean into him so they’re noses were almost touching. “Dean I-”

“You wanted to teach me a lesson,” Dean looked through his eyelashes to Cas “right?” he clicked his tongue suggestively. “So…” he began to shuffle towards Cas, making him back up into the brick wall of the bar. “Why don’tcha teach me a lesson?” He grins.

Cas blushes. He was not prepared for a drunk Dean, let alone a horny drunk Dean.

“I-” Cas swallows “I’m not sure what you are implying…” 

Dean moved closer to Cas’s face “really?” he asked, hot breath on Cas’s lips. “Want me to be a bit more straightforward for you?”

“Um,” Cas didn’t really know what to make of this, except Dean was warm and very close to his face. 

Dean on the other hand took that as a yes and placed his lips gently on Cas’s. Cas couldn’t say he didn’t like it, he’d be lying if he did. But he didn’t know what to do. He had never kissed anyone, let alone his band mate.

Dean pulled away and began grinding into Cas, who gasped in response. “Cmon Cas…” he murmured in a deeper voice than normal “teach me a fuckin lesson.” He slammed his lips into Cas’s, more forcefully this time. Also this time, Cas kissed back. He wasn’t anywhere near as experienced at kissing as Dean seemed to be, but he tried his best.

Dean didn’t care much about Cas’s experience, just about kissing him at this point. He was a simple man, a live in the moment kind of guy, the kind of guy who will kiss you and will gladly leave it at that, but would much rather fuck or get fucked by you afterwards. 

Cas moved on instinct and licked into Dean's mouth. Dean enthusiastically complied, opening his mouth wide for Cas and tilting his head. Cas lifted his hands and grabbed onto Deans hair as he explored Deans mouth. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth, deepening the kiss as he felt Cas tug on his short hair.

Dean pulled away from Cas, he had to admit, the man had breath stamina, if that’s even what you would call it. Cas just looked at him with those penetrating blue eyes, and for once Dean was happy that Cas seemed to read him so well when Cas switched their possistions so he had Dean pinned against the brick.

“Cas…” Dean moaned out, he pulled Cas back in for another deep kiss. Cas lowered his hands to Deans hips and began to roll his hips into him. “Fuck” Dean bit his lip as Cas moved down to his jawline, trailing wet kissed down his neck. “Hah…” he pants “for a virgin you’re pretty good at this.”

“Why do you think I’m a virgin?” Cas mumbled into his neck.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Are you a virgin?”

“Yes” Cas quickly affirmed before biting on the bit of muscle connecting Deans neck to his shoulder, making him gasp in surprised pleasure.

“Shit!” Dean hissed.

“I’m sorry” Cas stopped his attention to Dean’s neck “did I hurt you?”

“Yes but...” Dean looked away embarrassed, he was a bit hesitant to admit he was a masochist, “I-it’s fine”

Cas stared at him with those eyes, trying(and succeeding) to read Dean, “ok” he was never much for lengthy responses, and usually that annoyed Dean to some extent, but now he was grateful he was getting back to the point. He continued his attention to Dean’s neck and shoulders, getting Dean all kinds of hot and bothered.

Dean began to shrug off his jacket and flannel at once, stopping Cas’s exploration on his somewhat exposed collarbone. His over clothes fell to the alley floor, and reached back up to Cas’s face to kiss him deeply again. He did his best to slide off Cas’s trench coat while they kissed and allowed it to fall as well.

Cas hiked Dean’s leg and slid his hand under Dean's shirt, running his hand up his chest and now hardening nipples. Dean brought his hands down to undo Cas’s tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Once all the buttons were done, Cas’s shirt framed his toned chest as Dean pulled away from air. He hooked his fingers into Cas’s belt and mumbled “Can I…?” He fidgeted slightly.

Cas was oblivious as ever “What?” He tilted his head, even aroused and messy he was fucking adorable “can you what?”

Dean rolled his eyes “take off your pants,” what did he expect from Cas at this point anyway?

“Oh” Cas seemed to understand “yes please” of course he responded with ‘yes please’, of course he did. “Would you like me to remove your pants as well?”

Dean snorted. So polite. So so polite. “Hell yes” he tilted his head back, face covered in a blush of embarrassment, mirth, and arousal. “Just fuck me already”

Cas nodded and undid Dean’s belt buckle. Once it was undone he pulled down Dean’s pants and underwear at the same time, Dean hissed as the cold night air hit his exposed cock.

Cas looked at him expectantly. “What?” Dean asked, a bit annoyed he wasn’t being touched.

“You said you were going to take off my pants,” Cas states bluntly. 

Dean internally face palms. “Fine” he hooked Cas’s belt and slid down his pants. “There,” Dean huffed. “You gonna stick that in me or what?” He nods towards Cas’s clothed cock.

“Yes please” Cas responded in his normal way, though his voice was much deeper and huskier(and sexier in Dean’s opinion) than usual. Cas places his first two fingers in Dean’s mouth. “Suck.”

Now that was what he was talking about. Fuck yeah Cas, that’s more like it. Dean opened his mouth and began to generously coat Cas’s fingers in his saliva. He pressed his tongue in between Cas’s fingers and swirled it around his digits, savoring the taste of his skin. It has always been a turn on for him, sucking stuff. Usually cocks, but fingers work just as well. Whatever the reason, he enjoyed it and it served its purpose.

Cas pulled his fingers out and moved them to Dean’s naked ass. He pressed his middle finger into the rim and felt it open around him. He began to move it in and out as Dean wined into his neck. When he could move easily enough he added in a second finger. 

Dean hissed. He usually topped when it came to guys, but to hell if he was gonna top Cas. In fact he didn't usually hook up with guys. He usually had his fun time with chicks who didn’t even know the name of his band for god's sake.

Once he stopped feeling the stretch he told Cas he could add a third. Cas hesitated, scissoring his two fingers a bit more before adding the third. Even once Dean was pretty well stretched he did a few extra to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Ya know with all the prep you’re doing, I’d have to guess you got a HUGE dick” Dean only half jokes. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Cas said as he pulled down his underwear.

Dammit.

Why did he have to be so pure?

Why couldn’t this beautiful man be good at dirty talk?

“Can you try to talk a bit dirtier?” Dean supposed hinting would be no use.

Cas looked at him for a bit, silent. Dean glanced around nervously, wondering if that was too much. After a bit of deliberation Cas said “the average drunk driver drives under the influence more than 80 times before being arrested the first time,” completely deadpan.

Dean burst out laughing.

Of course that was Cas’s dirty talk.

Of course.

“Whatever just fuck me,” Dean rolls his eyes again.

Cas, a bit confused but spirited nonetheless, obliged and started to slide into Dean’s now well stretched hole. Dean should bottom more often. Once Cas was all the way in Dean began to bounce impatiently, to which Cas slowly pulled out.

Cas has never felt this before. Sure he had masterbated, but being inside Dean felt like heaven. He was so warm around him and he could feel his inside move around him as he gently pushed in.

“I’m not a fucking porceline doll,” Dean huffed through his ecstasy “I’m not gonna break if you’re too rough.”

“I don’t intend to overstep my bounds,” Cas says as he almost instantly starts a rougher pace.

Consent was good.

“Harder and faster and pretty much more everything” Dean panted, needy. 

“As you wish,” Cas pounded Dean much harder and faster and, well, pretty much more everything.

Dean was a mess.

He had never been fucked like this before.

At some point they had spun around and Dean’s back was against the bar wall as he had his arms over Cas’s shoulders, moaning as he received the best fuck of his life.

He could tell Cas was getting close, his trusts were more random and erratic, he was being much more vocal than he had been this whole time. Not to say Dean wasn’t close too. He wasn’t a virgin like Cas had been before this, he had had his good share of fucks, but Cas was so fucking good!

“Dean,” Cas huffed his name around breaths “I-I’m close.”

“Me too,” Dean gave a slightly dazed smile, he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Cas gave a slightly higher pitched and longer moan as he pulled out of Dean, just in time for his finish. Dean quickly came after.

“Shit…” Dean lean his head back “I just had sex with a member of my band.”

“Our band,” Cas corrects.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated friend!


End file.
